


First; Last

by Wayward_Marionette



Series: The Master Plan of Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Demon!Dean, Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Marionette/pseuds/Wayward_Marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had recovered from the Mark of Cain, but that doesn't mean it went away. In the future, he had become a demon again,  but overtime, he had softened, and now he had kissed Cas for the first time unexpectedly. How will the both of them react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First; Last

Dean slowly pulled away from the kiss, a mischievous grin plastered on his face upon seeing Cas' reaction when he looked up to see Dean, momentarily in shock from astonishment of being so overjoyed. This was the first time he kissed Dean Winchester. _The_ Dean Winchester. The one he gripped tight and raised from Perdition; the one whom he loves dearly, every bit of him. He loves everything about this man, every flaw, any imperfection, he simply looked over it; that's what love did to him. Even being a demon didn't bother him much, he knew Dean would never hurt him. By what Dean had just done, the softest kiss Cas had ever felt, the most perfect kiss there ever was in the scheme of universal love, Cas could guarantee Dean would never do anything to him, not as long as his eyes were that beautiful color. They were a forest green, like an eternal forest, alive and glowing. You could get lost in them, be in your own little world, and not even realize, until snapped back into reality. And that's exactly what happened: Cas was snapped back into reality. His happiness started to seep away from him, replaced by horror as the truth started snaking its way into Castiel's skull.

Dean's once beautiful eyes were replaced by cold stones of coal that shined with the luster of obsidian. That's when dread dug its way into Cas' heart, becoming too overbearing for him as the flaring pain started in his back, originating at the base of his wings. A blade etched it's way through the raggedy trenchcoat, the scarlet liquid of life seeping through, Dean gripping the angel blade tightly, twisting the blade in further, a malevolent wry smile playing its way to Dean's lips, distorting his face into that of a monster: his true nature.

Castiel started going weak, grace fading. Within a few minutes, he'll be gone. He gripped his arm, the same way he had all those years ago, and wouldn't let go, digging his fingers into his flesh hard enough to leave a mark, holding on for dear life. This mark on Dean's foreharm, the new one, closely resembled the original, the one in which Dean received when Castiel had originally saved him from fire-and-brimstone; the mark he received when he was raised from Hell. His legs going limp, he used his last bit of effort to cover the blocks of obsidian, trying to remember the old over the booming laughter of Dean's vile laugh, engulfing the entire room with the feeling of malevolence. 

That was the Dean he saw for his last moments, the one that made him smile for his last moments, crimson liquid dripping from his bloodied mouth for his last moments, life leaving his ethereal aquamarine eyes for his last moments, remembering the human Dean for his last moments. The one he fell for; he fell in love for Dean as he fell from Heaven for Dean. And he remembered, that was his Dean, yes, even in his last moments, he had remembered, that was his Dean, the one and only real Dean Winchester, the one before the Mark of Cain took over...


End file.
